Let's Hear It For The Boy
by LendMeYourHrt
Summary: SkaterRinkWard is all I have to say.


**Evening everyone!**

**So...as always...Rob's sexy ass inspires us all. The pictures from BlackBook was the inspiration for this O/S.  
**

**This is purely for entertainment. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Song title/song inspiration: "Let's Hear It For The Boy" by Deniece Williams (yes, from Footloose)  
**

* * *

"Mike…can you please get the fuck off of me?" I spit, trying to fix my hair in the visor mirror.

His heavy body slides back to the other side of bench seat. The inside of the car is humid, the windows becoming covered in fog. Snapping the bubblegum in my mouth I finish putting my hair in a high ponytail, my dark brown roots bleeding into the dyed blonde strands.

Blowing a bubble I reach down into my clutch, pulling out Renee's lip gloss, applying numerous layers to achieve the right amount of shine. At last I pull on a neon pink headband, it completing my look.

Mike sits there patiently until I finish and as soon as I flip the mirror closed and sit back his lips are glued to my neck again. I close my eyes and try to enjoy the contact of his skin on mine but instead I find myself trying not to regurgitate.

"Ok that's enough," I snap.

Pushing the car door open I slide myself out, drawing a heart in the fog of the window before I slam it shut.

"Jesus Swan, been here five minutes and you already got hot n heavy with Newton?" I hear a high pitched voice call out.

"Pfffttt," I saw rolling my eyes. "In his dreams."

I shift my eyes sideways, seeing Mike's form exiting the car. The look on his face tells me he heard what I said.

_What the fuck ever._

Straightening the neon green tutu over my white cut off shorts I grab Jessica's hand. Jessica and I have been best friends since the third grade. Well, not counting the million times we've "officially "called our friendship off.

_Which happens at least once a week._

We begin skipping up to the front doors of the rink, deliberately staying ahead of the boys while I shake my ass.

"You are such a fucking tease you know that?"

I look over at Jessica, wanting to punch that grin off her face.

"Well at least I don't fuck anyone that happens to look my way like you," I spit, grabbing onto her hand tighter.

She may be a bitch, but she's my bitch.

"Oh my god!" I hear Jessica scream out, her fingers lifting up the hem of my tutu.

"Are those the white Seven skinny jeans your mom bought you last week?" she continues to scream.

I look down at them.

"Yup," I say in a bored tone.

"You…..you…cut them? Like a lot."

"Duh, they're called shorts dumbass," I say getting irritated.

My mother was always buying me new clothes. Once I turned fourteen I refused to go to shopping with her anymore, so now she went without me and left massive piles of clothes on my bed. Most were beyond unwearable, for I had no plans to look like a member of the fucking Kardashian family. Others were with some of my personal modifications which usually involved a pair of scissors and safety pins.

Mommy and daddy didn't get the little princess they always wanted.

While we were having our clothing dissection chat the boys somehow caught up with us, Mike throwing his arm around my shoulder.

_Yup. Skin still crawling._

"You ready to head in Bella?" he purrs into my ear.

I laugh.

"Yea, but not with you," I giggle, throwing his arm off me.

Hooking elbows with Jessica we pull open the door. I hear Mike mumble something behind me but I don't care to know what it is.

"You are giving that boy the biggest set of blue balls," Jessica laughs.

"It's his own fucking fault," I say. "I'm not interested in him. Never have been. Never will."

"Doesn't seem that way," she says, poking me in the neck.

"Fuck are you serious?" I shout. "Give me your compact."

She fishes it out of her purse and hands it to me. Popping it open I put the mirror up to my neck, the side of it adorned with pink and purple.

"Look who's branded now," she giggles.

"You fucking son of a bitch," I say turning around, chucking the compact at Mike.

He gives me a crooked smile in return.

"What the fuck bitch?" Jessica says. "That compact was brand new."

"Oh whatever," I say rolling my eyes. "I'll get daddy to buy me ten of them."

Jessica's family wasn't rich. I usually gave all of the clothes I didn't want to her. She never complained. Her parent never questioned where they came from either.

Pulling open the door we enter the rink, the smell of ass and dirty feet wafting in the air.

"Eww," I say plugging my nose. "Are you fucking kidding me? They can't like fucking open a window? Or Febreeze the shit out of this place?"

"It's not that bad," she responds. "Quit being such a vagina about everything."

I roll my eyes while continuing to walk forward. I can hear the music far off in the distance, a disco ball making little specks of light all over the rink floor.

"Why the hell are we here again?" I whine.

Jessica points to the "Forks High School 80's night" banner. I feel people come up from behind us and I don't have to turn around to know who it is.

"Were gonna go…this way…" I say, pulling Jessica away from them.

"If you don't want to be around Mike then _why _did you let him drive you here?" she asks.

"I didn't have a ride since your ass has yet to get your license…" I explain.

"Where the hell is your car?"

"That bitch I call a mother took away my keys."

Jessica begins to laugh.

"What the hell did you do now?" she asks.

I snap my head over.

"Nothing…"

"Yeah fucking right Swan…spill."

"I hid her vibrator and replaced it with a banana."

Jessica shakes her head.

"What?" I ask.

"Let's go get our skates," she says while pulling on my arm.

…

"No," I state, my nose scrunched. "Those things are fucking disgusting. Do you have any idea of what people have on their feet? Those things are probably full of fungus."

"What the fuck did you think we were going to use?" she asks, her tone getting irritated. "Sometimes I swear you are so goddamn prissy."

I look up at the man standing at the counter, his slicked back hair in a ponytail gives me the heebe geebies. His eyes are staring into mine.

"Nice jacket asshole, who'd you steal that from? Fonzie?" I spit.

He huffs, sticking the toothpick back in his mouth.

"You want the skates or not?" he asks as he's clearly irritated with us.

Just as I'm about to answer I hear a clanging coming from behind the stacks of skates. Within seconds a figure bounds around the corner, a large box in his hands.

The first thing I notice is his arms, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, exposing the dark lines adorning his forearms. The word "arm" is written in cursive down the whole left inner arm. The right is adorned with what looks like pen scribbles, but only permanent.

I swear that my brain loses all function. His head is down, a glorified pouty look on his face. When he reaches the front of the rack he drops the box from mid air and leans against the racks, his body and arms sprawled out like Jesus on the cross.

Trailing my eyes downward I notice that the top of the box has broken open, its contents visible.

_New skates. _

"Hey world's most obvious tattoo man," I call out behind grease ball.

The figure's head slowly lifts up and his eyes are so brooding that I swear I want to give him a puppy or just fuck it out of him.

"Yeah you," I smile crookedly. "I want those."

I point to the box.

And then the creature smiles. He motherfucking smiles. I swear my vagina breaks out into fucking song.

He doesn't move, but continues to look up at me.

"You can't have those," the grease ball pipes up.

"I wasn't talking to you Fonze," I say, keeping my eyes on Jesus boy.

The creature pulls his god like body off the rack, and reaches down into the box, producing a brand new pair of skates

He begins to walk closer to me and I have to grip onto the counter to keep me planted. I swear that all fucking time stops as he gets closer.

When he gets close enough he places the skates on top of the carpeted counter.

"Are these what you're after?" his voice speaks, its dark and husky.

_I'm after more than just that._

"Those will do, for now…" I call out.

"You can't have those," greaser calls out. "They're men's."

"Was I talking to you? No," I call out. "Don't you have pimples to pop or something?"

The creature laughs. It's the fucking most breathtaking sound I've ever heard.

"Why don't you go help someone else James, I've got this one," he says, the crooked smile still on his face.

"You can fucking have her," he spits back.

"Go fuck yourself!" I scream out as he starts to walk away.

Greaser leaves to help the other customers. I turn to Jessica.

I mouth "leave" to her, a pouty look accompanying my face.

_I saw him first._

When she finally struts her ass away I turn my attention back to the beautiful creature man. His elbows are now planted atop the counter, his face resting in his hands. I now have full visual access to all of his tattoos. I want to trace my fingers over the "X's" on his knuckles.

_Or my tongue. _

"So are you gonna let me take those or not?" I ask getting irritated.

"He's right," the beautiful creature says. "These are too big for you."

"Well do that fucking conversion male female thingy and find my right size," I say.

"You know there is a word people use when they ask for something," he says, the smile now gone.

"Ahh fuck, you're not gonna make me say it are you?"

He starts to pick up the skates, taking a step backward.

"Please," I say under my breath.

"What?" the creature says, the small smile returning.

"Please can I have some fucking skates?!" I scream, everyone around us looking.

The creature laughs.

"You sure are something," he says shaking his head.

_If you only knew._

"What size?" he asks.

"Seven," I respond.

He turns around and bends over, his glorious ass on display. I take the time to look, his black skinny jeans being held up by a small brown belt.

When he gets back up I look down at my shirt, making sure there isn't a pile of drool on it. He sets a smaller pair of skates on the counter.

"Do you need help putting them on?" he asks, his eyes hungry.

"No, that's what she's got me for," a voice booms from over the top of me, heat up against the skin on my back.

_You better back away before I mother fucking kill you. _

"Thank man for helping her out," Mike says as he grabs the skates from the beautiful creature's hands.

I almost reach out and bite his wrist just to make him go away.

"Come on Bella, all our friends are waiting for us," he spits.

He grabs onto my arm and I try to pull away, but his grip tightens.

"See you around kitty kat," the creature beckons.

_Kitty kat? Did he just give me a pet name? _

My legs clench as the words leave his mouth. After being drug away I try to regain my exposure when we reach the rest of our friends.

I try to get beautiful creature out of my head.

_Like that's even fucking humanly possible. _

"Hey Eric!" I shout out. "Did you not get the fucking memo that this is _eighties _night?!"

"Dude, I'm wearing a Bevis and Butthead shirt," he says, pulling it out from his chest to show me.

"You're such a fucking idiot, that show ran from '93-'97."

All the boys look at me strange.

"I know my fucking cartoons," I say as I walk over to the bench, taking the skates out of Newton's hands.

Plopping my ass down I start to untie my Chuck Taylors, sliding them into their own locker. Grabbing the skates I begin to curse under my breath, wishing beautiful creature's fingers were tying these ties.

When I'm finished I push myself up off the bench, gliding back over to the group.

"Come on hoe," I say linking my arm again with Jessica's.

Stepping down into the rink I push my feet forward, skating in unison with Jessica.

"So did you have fun eye fucking the skater boy?" she asks.

My legs threaten to give out just at the thought of him.

"I was...until Newton fucking came up and wanted to play jealous boy toy," I mutter under my breath.

"Maybe I'll _accidentally _run into him later near the bathrooms," she giggles.

My blood rate spikes.

"Keep your filthy pussy away from him," I shout. "He's wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole anyways."

"Fuck you Bella," Jessica says as she pulls away from me and begins skating ahead of me.

"I was just fucking kidding!" I call out.

She pretends to not hear me.

_Whatever._

I skate around the rink for what seems like an eternity. Jessica eventually gets off, the boys standing on the edge like a bunch of terrified twats.

Making my millionth lap my eyes find their way in the direction of the beautiful creature. His body is leaning against the counter, his baby blues on me.

He winks at me and mouths 'kitty kat'.

I'm surprised I don't fall flat on my fucking face.

A moment later the whole building becomes darker and light from the disco ball become more apparent.

_Great. Slow fucking song time. _

I go to exit the rink but Mike fucking cock blocking Newton comes out, a large smile on his face.

"Where you going?" he asks.

"Away," I snap.

"Just dance with me," he says. "One fucking dance isn't going to kill you."

"I'm thinking it will."

He lets out a sigh.

"Fine," I say. "One dance."

A song I've never heard before because it was recorded a decade before my birth comes on, Mike's hands coming around my waist.

"Down boy," I say looking up into his eyes.

I hear Mike let out another sigh.

"You know if you gave us a chance I bet I could make you really happy," he says.

Now it's my turn to sigh.

"I like you Mike, I do," I begin to say.

His eyes widen, a smile now on his face.

"Wait wait wait…." I start again. "I don't like you like that. I mean were friends right?"

He shrugs.

"I just don't ever think I can think of you _that _way."

The smile falls.

"I mean, I'm not even allowed to date," I lie.

"But that didn't stop you from looking at him like he was a piece of meat," he nods over to the beautiful creatures direction.

_That because he's fucking god like. _

"I'm sorry," I say, surprised by the own words coming out of my mouth. "If you ever felt used by me, I never wanted that to happen."

_Lie #2_

"If you ever tell anyone I told you this I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat."

Mike just laughs. We finish the couple skate in silence.

_This is so gay. _

…

"I need a fucking drink," I say breaking off from the rest of the group.

Skating over to the snack bar I try to keep my eyes forward as I feel his eyes burn into my flesh.

_Doesn't this man actually have to…work?_

When I get up to the snack counter I order an orange soda, drinking half of it in one gulp. Spinning around my eyes find his and all I can do is stare, my mind picturing myself sprawled naked across the counter, his face between my legs.

_The germs._

Ok maybe not on _that _counter.

I eventually have to pull my eyes away, Jessica now skating over in my direction.

"Did u get me one?" she asks, looking down into my cup.

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" I say, flipping up my eyebrow.

"You know I could never stay mad at you, even if you are a crazy bitch."

"But I'm _your _crazy bitch," I state.

Handing her $5 she orders a drink and plants herself beside me. I look back over at rental counter, it now vacant.

"God damnit," I mutter under my breath, looking around me to see if I can spot the beautiful creature.

"He went in the back," Jessica mutters into her cup.

"You chased his ass away," I say pinching the skin on her arm.

"You're such a little cunt," she laughs.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I saw reaching under my tutu and into the pocket of my shorts. "Come here," I call to her into the corner.

"Bring your cup over here," I say, pouring some contents of the flask in her soda.

She takes a sip of it and begins coughing.

"Jesus you fucking lightweight," I say sternly.

"What the hell is that?" she says between coughs. "It tastes like lighter fluid."

"Everclear," I smile. "I stole it from my dad's liquor cabinet."

"Won't he notice it's gone?" she asks.

I shrug.

"Probably. "

I pour some into mine and drink the rest of it in one group. I clench my eyes shut as the liquid burns down my throat.

"Alright, let's get our asses back out there," I saw while shaking my body, waiting for the alcohol to take place.

Jessica and I link arms again, finding the rink. I was thanking my fucking lucky stars that they were playing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" the floor filled with only girls.

We do a few laps, the boys' eyes glued to us.

"Hey Eric, you should come out here since everyone knows you're a pussy!" I call out, Jessica and I both breaking out into laughter.

He flips me off.

"You're such a bitch Swan," she says through bouts of laughter.

"Proud of it," I smile.

I hear a voice come over the loudspeaker, the DJ telling everyone that they are going to do races.

"Fuck that I'm outta here," I say.

"Come on, they're fun!" Jessica squeals.

"As much as I love falling over people, a broken ankle doesn't go with this outfit."

I unlink my arm from hers and head for the exit.

"There goes the queen bitch! Running away!" I hear being called from behind me.

_Cunt._

I turn around to stick my tongue out at her and when I do my body slams into something and I crumble to the hard ground. My shirt feels cold and wet, pain radiating out from my ankle.

"Fuck!" I scream out, my fingers wrapping around my wounded ankle.

I look up to see Mike's figure towering over me.

"I should have fucking known," I spit out.

"Shit Isabella," he says bending down. "I just was trying to get you a drink."

"Well watch where you're fucking walking then," I spit.

It's now that I notice the music has stopped and everyone is crowded around me.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?"

I see Mike hold out his hand out to me and I stare at it, my eyes finding his. He looks…_sympathetic. _Just as I am about to reach up, the crowd starts to part and within seconds beautiful creature is standing before me.

_Brooding and bothered. _

With his eyes on mine and not a word uttered he walks out onto the rink floor and puts his hands underneath me, scooping me off the floor.

He turns around and heads back into the crowd. Just before we are out of sight I see Jessica on the sidelines, her mouth hanging open.

I don't know where he is taking me but I couldn't care fucking less. I just start up at the perfection that he calls a jaw, the sound of my skates clinking together fills the air.

By the time I am able to peel my eyes away from the beautiful creature I realize we are alone in a small room, the air is here more dark and ass smelling than before.

He sets me down on a random seat, his fingers lingering on my skin.

"Did you bring me back here so you could murder me in private?" I spit out.

He lets out a laugh.

"You sure are something kitty kat," he says while shaking his head.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"That, right there," he states. "You're not like many other chicks that come through here."

"I couldn't imagine you spend a lot of time around chick working at this place."

His fingers wrap around my ankle tight, the burn of his skin against mine greatens.

"Ouch you fuck face," I cry out.

"I was figuring that would get you to shut the fuck," he says.

I now notice that he is on his knees in front of me and the sight is fucking breathtaking.

"Scoot forward," he demands.

_Whatever you want beautiful creature. _

I shimmy myself so that my ass is at the corner of the chair. I watch him undo the ties slowly, his hands working delicately. When he starts to take off the skate I wince.

"Calm down kitty kat."

"Fuck you dude, it hurts."

I close my eyes as he pulls the rest of it off. When I feel his fingers on my bare skin again I open them again.

"Fuck is it broken?" I whine.

He laughs.

"For someone so tough you don't deal with pain so well."

"Eat me," I say crossing my arms.

The room falls silent for a second.

"I think you might have just pulled a muscle…"

"Are you a fucking doctor?"

"I've seen my far share of accidents here," he states.

"Ohhhh. So you do this a lot then…gotcha."

"Do what?"

The beautiful creature is smiling again.

"Bring beautiful women back here and use your fucking good looks to get in their panties."

"You think I'm good looking?"

_Shit._

_No, I think you're fucking godly._

"No," I say crossing my arms. "Are you gonna fix my leg or what?"

He laughs again.

"I'll be right back kitty kat," he says before getting back up.

My body curses at the withdrawal of his skin against mine. I sit in the room alone for what seems like an eternity, waiting for another employee to come flying in.

Finally beautiful creature returns, a bag of ice in his hand.

"It's all we got," he says, pushing the bag against my skin.

"Fuck, that's goddamn freezing."

"Goes with your frigid heart," he says winking at me.

"Fuck you dude."

He pulls up a chair and sits down in it, our bodies mirroring each other.

"Don't you have skates to tend to? I don't need to be babysat,"

"No, James can take of them by himself."

"Ahhh forgot about greaser," I mutter.

"Who?" he asks.

"Never mind," I say quickly.

"Hate to see what nickname you've got for me," he laughs.

My heart begins to race.

"Beautiful creature," I mutter under my breath.

His smile changes to a grin. He lifts his body out of the chair and in moments he is hovering over me. His face is mere inches from mine and his mouth is open, his labored breath blowing the now stray stands of hair off my face.

"You're not so bad yourself kitty kat," he whispers.

And moments later I feel his lips slam to mine, his lips overtaking mine. As much as I push for dominance I can't win. His arms come down to mine and picks them up, wrapping them around his own neck. Seconds later my body is being lifted in the air and we are now in his chair, my body straddling him. The bag of ice now lying split open on the ground.

I grab his face with my hands, trying to kiss him deeper and harder. The taste of his mouth is intoxicating and my body craves it.

_Needs it._

Kissing him is indescribable, nothing like that boy Newton. He's passionate yet harsh, his fingers dig into the flesh of my back. I'm afraid that if he lets go I will fall to ash.

I grind my hips into him passionately, feeling his ever growing hardness through his jeans.

His lips pull away from mine.

"You feel that kitty kat?" he says, his voice dark and husky. "You feel what you do to me?"

All I could do was let out a moan.

"Touch it," he says.

Taking my hand he puts them between my legs and his crotch, setting mine on top of it. The heat coming off it causes me to moan, its size extending past the length of my fingers.

"Fuck, you're so hot, even with that potty mouth of yours."

"You're not so bad yourself," I say as he plants kisses on my neck.

"Say it," he insists.

"Beautiful creature," I call out.

"God I want you so bad," he says almost like it hurts.

"Fuck, I _need _you."

The words leave my mouth so fast that my brain barely has time to register the thought. He stops all movement and I stick out my bottom lip. Only now his fingers play with the back of my neck.

"How old are you kitty kat?" he asks.

"Old enough," I say through labored breath.

He laughs.

"Eighteen," I mutter.

"Good, you're legal," he says almost as a moan.

His lips are back on mine and it feels so fucking good that I almost break out into a cry. Things become hot and heavy again. Until he stops.

"We can't do this shit here," he says.

"Where the fuck can we go?" I ask.

"Get up," he says.

I go to protest but I can't.

I shimmy myself off and finally get a good look at his dick, it still hard and begging to get out of those things he calls pants. Digging deep into his pockets he pulls out a set of keys.

Leaning down I snatch them out of his hand and break for the back door. My ankle screams out in pain but I don't fucking care.

_The burning between my legs hurts more._

When I reach the parking lot I stop dead in my tracks. Moments later his arms are around me, his teeth gnawing on the side of my neck.

"What beater is yours?" I laugh.

"Such a fucking bitch," he mumbles before biting my neck.

"Ouch you dick licker!" I scream out.

"No, that will be you in a moment," he whispers into my ears.

_I swear I just came._

"That one," he points.

At the end of that finger is a black Chevy Nova. It's beat to hell but still makes my knees fucking weak. I break off into a sprint, reaching the car first. I was surprised when I see that the door was unlocked. I hastily open it, shutting myself inside and locking the doors behind me.

I laugh out loud, beautiful creature's form standing on the other side. The look on his face is hungry. Wild. And I fucking love it.

With a quick grin his fingers find their way to his belt and fly, undoing it hastily. And then it's out, in all its hard glory. I swear it even smacks the window as it's released.

"Open up kitty kat," he says and I don't know if he's talking about the door or my mouth.

Licking my lips I pull up the door lock, sliding over into the passenger seat, my back against the door. He pulls open the door and enters, my heart racing so fast that I swear it's going to fall out my ass.

"You just had your dick out on display in the parking lot," I laugh.

The front of his jeans is still open as he slides over to my side. We are both silent as his fingers find the top of my tutu, which is now somewhere between my hips and knee caps.

"Just rip it," I scream out.

He does as he's told and the sound of ripping fabric fills the cab. His fingers begin their work on the button of my shorts and I lift my hips up for easier access. When they are off I lean up and lift his shirt up, exposing his fucking intoxication chest, the tattoos more apparent without the distraction of his shirt.

"Fuck, you are like a goddamn Roman god," I say almost in frustration.

His fingers come around my hips and scoots my body down, his face now between my legs, it hovering above my aching center.

He pushes my panties to the side and lowers his head. I let out a moan before contact even happens, waiting and anticipating.

"Pretty kitty," his voice calls before his tongue finds its way between my folds.

My hips involuntarily buck but his hands keep them firmly in place. His tongue slides up and down, encircling my clit. I grab onto his hair as moans consecutively leave my throat.

"Jesus Christ!" I scream out.

_This is where this boy belongs. _

After a few minutes his head comes up and the smiles on his face is devilish.

"Fuck kitty kat, you taste goddamn incredible," he says.

I give him a sly smile. Sitting up I climb over the bench seat and give him a come hither gesture, wanting to taste him so badly. He climbs over as well, setting himself on the seat, his pants still around his ankles.

His dick is standing at perfect attention.

"Now it's my turn," I say.

Bending my body in half I hover my face over his beautiful cock, running the tip of my tongue across the tip of it.

"Fuck kitty kat," I hear him moan.

Wrapping my lips around it I push my head down, testing how much of him I can take in. I feel the tip of it against the back of my throat and I gag a little, learning my limit.

"God your mouth feels so fucking good against my skin," he says through gritted teeth.

With a combination of my mouth and my hand I stroke the length of the shaft. I work fast, trying to fulfill the craving that he creates inside me.

Every time he makes a sound I get giddy, knowing that I am bringing him pleasure.

I can feel him getting close and I anticipate it. Moments later I feel him come, the shaft constricting, his hot substance spilling into my throat in a few short spurts. I swallow and look up at him, his head leaning against the back of the bench.

"Fuck kitty kat, I haven't felt that in a long time," he says breathless.

"Why not? Couldn't get any other pussy?" I laugh.

"Fuck you," he says with a crooked smile.

His hands come down to his dick, slowly stroking it, it regaining some of its hardness. Getting up from my position I straddle his exposed lap, lining my center up with his.

"My turn," I smile.

Reaching over his fingers tease with the hem of my shirt and it is soon up and over my head. My bra soon follows.

"Fucking perfect tits," he says before putting his face between them, his tongue encircling them.

I can feel between my legs that he is hard, ready for me again.

"I fucking need you," I say before leaning forward, taking his ear lobe in between my teeth.

One of his hand finds its way to my lower back, his palm sprawled out across it.

"This may hurt kitty kat," he says. "Lift up."

I do so and I hover above the tip of it, my insides screaming in anticipation. I begin to slowly lower, its first contact between my lips makes me moan. When it enters me completely I have to lean forward, my forehead against his.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I breathe out.

"You feel incredible kitty kat," he says, his breath hot against mine.

With the push of his hand I start to rock back and forth, his cock rubbing harshly against my g spot.

Never has anyone felt so fucking…perfect inside of me.

Faster and faster he rocks my hips, teasing my tender nipples between his fingertips. My hands find their way into his hair again, gripping and pulling at the longer locks on top.

Throwing back my head I scream out, the ecstasy too much for me to take. It's now that I notice that that the driver's side door is still open but I don't fucking care who see's us.

This is too fucking good.

I lose all sense of time when he is in me but I can feel my insides begin to clench tighter as time goes on.

"I'm close," I say through gritted teeth.

"Let it go kitty kat," he purrs.

With only a few more thrust I come all over him, my body tired from the euphoria. With him still inside me I lean against his chest, his arms wrapping around me.

We are both still breathing hard, our skin hot and tacky.

…

"Thanks," I say, taking my shirt from his fingertips.

He leans over, placing his fingertips against my neck.

"Oh how I wish this wasn't here," he says.

I panic, realizing where he is touching.

"It means nothing. I promise," I say, my fingers now touching the Newton hickey.

"That boy is in love with you ya know," he says.

I shake my head.

"No, he thinks he's in love with me. I'm not the type someone falls in love with."

His eyes grow dark.

"You should give yourself some more credit kitty kat," he states.

I look up at him but he doesn't add anything.

"Come on, let's get you back to your friends," he laughs.

He finishes getting dressed then exits the Nova, giving me space to finish getting dressed. When I'm done I exit and find him leaning against the trunk, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips, my tutu dangling from his finger.

"I'm afraid this may have been a casualty," he smiles.

Licking my lips I press my bodies to his.

"You can keep it," I purr. "Think of it as a souvenir."

Reaching up I take the cigarette from his lips and put it to mine, pulling out a long drag. It calms my nerves.

He pushes himself off the car, stuffing my tutu into his back pocket. We both walk back into the building and I already miss the contact of his skin against mine.

I wait for him break off from me, resume his work…something.

"Wait here kitty kat," he says before leaving into the back again.

I stand there. Waiting.

"Holy fuck!" I hear a female voice scream out behind me.

I turn around to see Jessica coming up. I roll my eyes.

"Dude! I thought you got fucking kidnapped by that goddamn manboy."

I can't help but smile.

"But it looks like he fucked all the anger out of you instead."

"And how the fuck do you know that?"

"You have thoroughly fucked written all over your face Isabella. Believe me, I _know_ that look."

"That's because you're a slut."

"Fucking hypocrite," she laughs. "So how was it?"

"It was fucking incredible," I hear him say behind me, his arm now wrapped around my waist.

Jessica resumes her guppy fish face.

"Wanna go for a spin?" he asks, holding my skates and what I assume is his out in front of my face.

"Fuck yes," I smile.

We both sit down on the bench, tying up our skates.

"Why the fuck do you get nice ones and I get these pieces of shit?"

"Perks of being an employee," he laughs.

"That's got to be the _only _fucking perk of working here," I mumble.

He laughs.

"It's just a part time job, I'm still going to college," he explains.

"Oh god, you're not like thirty are you?" I joke.

"I'm twenty one," he laughs.

"Awesome. You can buy me booze."

"I can do a lot more than that," he winks.

I think my heart jumps.

"Come on kitty kat, let's take you for a spin," he laughs.

…

"How the fuck are you so good?" I say angrily.

He's been doing circles around me for laps, his slender form so fucking graceful.

"I fuck around a lot after closing hours," he shrugs.

"Yeah I'm sure you do," I joke.

He takes his hand in mine and my heart rate spikes. We go a few laps, my mind trying to concentrate on the music they are playing.

"He's watching you," beautiful creature whispers into my ear.

I look over, Newton's eyes are so squinted that I swear he is trying to burn a hole in my face. A second later I feel my body being pressed into the wall, beautiful creature's lips on mine again. I close my eyes, his intoxicating breath now mixed with nicotine.

I feel his fingers tease between my legs, and his thumb finds their way into my panties. I know that I am already wet for him again.

"You feel that?" he whispers. "No man will ever do that to you like I do, got it?"

I gnaw on my bottom lip and nod.

"CULLEN!" I hear a male voice shout out.

He spins around to see who it is.

"Coming!" he screams out, then faces back to me.

"I gotta go kitty kat," he says.

"Ok."

"I'll be seeing you around," he says.

Pulling his body off of mine we skate to the edge of the rink.

"Bye," he says.

"Bye," I squeak out.

Once he's gone I want nothing but to get out of here. Untying my skates I grab my Chuck Taylors, sliding them on. I don't look for any of my friends. Just as I'm about to leave, I stop at the snack bar, pulling the two dipshits away from their conversation.

"Hey, that boy at the rental counter, what's his name?"

"Oh him," she laughs. "That's Edward Cullen."

I laugh. Beautiful creature has a beautiful name.

I turn around and look at him once more. He's helping a family of four with skates. Where the brooding frown once was, in its place is now a crooked smile. And my tutu still in his back pocket.

I walk out the front door and start walking home. I don't ask Newton for a ride.


End file.
